


United Jericho

by JackAxis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, More tags later, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAxis/pseuds/JackAxis
Summary: The players are set. Now six months after the revolution, how will the movement continue? A master hacker reveals weaknesses, Elijah's past catches up with him, Conner and Markus are plagued with feelings, and Hank really wants a drink.





	United Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> First D;BH fic, intro chapter is a little short but it is a step.

The room was dark except for the computer screen. The keyboard clacked as lines of new code raced across the screen before disappearing. The young man typing grinned at the simplicity of it all. He had been watching through the lens of the Detroit street cams for years now. Now as they focused on the plaza, he just stared at the sight. Thousands of androids. All looking up to a platform where five figures stood. He frowned when he realized the camera would not give him the resolution he needed. How was his specially made scanning program supposed to work on a blurry feed?  
He leaned back with a sigh and lit another cigarette, letting his mind wander. The deviant androids procured peace through nonviolence. Hooray for them. That Markus, though, was an interesting sort. No CyberLife android like him was available on the market. It took a couple days of digging for him to find out he was a special prototype given to a painter by Kamski himself. A loud ping made the man look at his screen again. His grin, which someone once called maniacal, widened. His little listening bugs had picked up something good.  
**  
The free androids cheered as Markus finished his speech. It was something like a dream, knowing that the first step was made. But the RK200 knew that it was only one step. He stepped down behind the platform where his friends waited, all looking at him with different expressions.   
“You stopped an army with a song instead of a gun.” North sighed and looked at him with just a little admiration. “You did it.”  
“But this only the first step,” Josh looked around the platform at the crowd, “now we have to find a place to shelter our people.”  
“The church is too small,” Simon said, “this may have been too much for the ship.” Everyone paused at the mention of their beloved freighter, then Markus noticed one voice was missing. He looked expectantly at Conner, who was looking away and off into the night.  
“What about you, Conner?” The detective snapped his gaze to Markus and held the look. Something was brewing behind the eyes of deviant hunter. Conner eventually sighed and glanced around their circle.  
“You achieved something great Markus.” Conner looked back into the night sky. “Whatever happens next is up to you. I can try to find something suitable for shelter, but we have close to 6,000 androids in one area.” Conner looked back to the side, and Markus saw his LED run yellow. After a moment he said, “I just got word from Lt. Anderson of the DPD. So far, the army’s order to withdraw is still ongoing, but they’re hesitant to let us leave the plaza. We may have to find some sort of shelter here until something becomes available.”  
“How?” Markus asked him, gauging the reactions from what remained of old Jericho. “I won’t ask these people to hide in the camp they escaped in, and some don’t even have clothes.”  
“I’m not sure.” Conner would not meet the deviant leader’s eyes, and Markus instinctively knew something was wrong. “I’m going to meet the lieutenant and figure something out.” Markus grabbed his arm before the other prototype could turn away.  
“Whatever it is,” Markus said in a whisper, “make sure you come back.” It was very reminiscent of what he said before the hunter brought him all the androids in CyberLife. Conner felt something in his systems seize up, something pooling around his gut making it hard to think. All he could do was nod before sliding from Markus’s grip and becoming lost in the crowd.  
Markus could only spare a single glance before returning his focus on the people in front of him.

**  
“Chloe, is everything ready?”   
“Yes, Elijah.” The blonde android gave what sounded like a sigh and the man laughed.   
“What would beleaguer you so, my dear?” Another sigh was made.  
“Besides how you talk? I have been telling you for years that you needed to take CyberLife back before tonight happened.”  
Elijah knew she was right, but he was very content to stay in his seclusion away from the money grubbing board. Somewhere, he knew that she was right. His partner in crime often was. “Yes, he replied, “but there was never a good opportunity. Now, with the world we know changing, I think this is the perfect time.” Adjusting his clothes, he took a final look in the mirror then at the android herself. “Let’s go cause some trouble.”


End file.
